


What I thought Frozen was

by AlienDoggeh



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienDoggeh/pseuds/AlienDoggeh
Summary: Desperate to break the curse on the Kingdom of Arendelle, Princess Anna sets out on a journey to find the one responsible for casting eternal winter upon her homeland.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fun project of what I thought Frozen was, because I watched it very late and expected it to be a somewhat different story.
> 
> I have an entire plot mapped out in my head and I don't want to put it to waste, so I thought it'd be fun to share with everyone (how wrong I was).

_Why does winter seem so sad?_

Gazing out a magnificent window that stretched from the ceiling to the wooden floor, Anna lost herself in her thoughts.

A snowflake fell against the glass.

_A snowflake. Why do they look like the tears of the sky who tried to conceal their feelings for too long? Why do I feel nostalgic, despite it snowing ever since I remember? Why does winter feel so lonely? Why does it seem so sad?_

 

 

 

Just then, the door knocked, snapping her back into reality.

“Come in,”

A lady in an apron opened the door, lifting her heavy cashmere dress to perform a beautiful curtsy, “Your Highness.”

“Oh, come on! You know there’s no need for that!” Anna giggled as she planted her hands on her hips, tone casual and sweet.

“But Princess, in another three years, you will take the throne and rule our Kingdom. Such formality is becoming necessa--”

“Ahhh stop, stop!”

The palace maid sighed at Anna violently shaking her hands around in attempt to dissuade her from finishing. “Follow me, please. We have a gift for you.”

 

The princess skipped rhythmically around the halls, her strawberry blonde braids bouncing behind her. She spun around in her high heeled boots with ease, allowing her blue embroidered skirt to flutter about. It didn’t matter if she lost her balance and fell, she knew the plush, purple carpet would catch her; it always did.

She hopped past a white door, gorgeously decorated with blue paintings of snowflakes and other patterns. Seems as if _someone_ appreciated the bitter winter in the Kingdom of Arendelle. However, nobody ever stopped by to knock or look inside the room; they only walked past it as if it wasn’t there.

 

“Hello everyone!”

“Good morning, Princess Anna.” A small crowd of servants gathered around, the maid Anna had been following turned around and pointed at a door. The smile on Anna’s face faded as she stood outside her parent’s room. It would have be different if there were occupants inside, however this room would remain empty forever.

“Happy Birthday, Princess. We have a surprise for you.”

“Huh?” Anna didn’t seem too happy about this, but the servants said no more and only dipped their heads in unison. Biting her lip, she went into the room.

 

The room was kept very clean, as the maids tidied it daily. On the lilac wallpaper hung a great painting of a baby Anna, held in her mother’s arms, and her father, King of Arendelle, standing beside them. Clad in their coronation gowns, there was nary a more splendid sight than the Royal Family. Anna simply pouted when she saw it, and swiftly turned to look anywhere else.

The fireplace had been lit up for the first time in ten years, out of courtesy for the princess gracing the room today. A door peeped out of the side of the fireplace. _Was this always there?_ She inched closer, and finally took a peep inside. There was a small compartment; and in it, a leather bound book as well as a letter.

“Wow!” Blue eye shining in wonder, she immediately reached out for the book. A picturesque font was embossed on the cover. “I wonder what this is about!”

Being alone in the palace, she loved anything even remotely close to an adventure. Without hesitation, she flipped through the pages.

 

But it was blank.

 

“Eh? It’s completely empty!” Disappointment filled her as she absent mindedly turned another page. “Bummer, I thought it’d be some kind of magic b—”

 _“I’m not empty,”_ was scrawled on the new page.

It sounded like a prank by the servants, who knew she’d be upset. “What a silly coincidence,” She sighed and lightened up a little, flipping yet another page.

_“It’s not a coincidence.”_

“Uwa--!” Taken aback, she accidentally dropped the book. After composing herself, Anna crouched to get a closer look. Yet another page had flipped when it fell.

_“I am the Book of Knowledge. I can tell you anything in the world you want to know for a small price.”_

Anna frowned, “What would a book do with gold and coins?”

_“I do not seek riches, I request things so small they cannot even be seen. What is there for you to lose?”_

“…”

_“My pricing is reasonable, it all depends on what you want to know. So, Anna, what is your heart’s greatest desire? Ask, and I will answer.”_

The princess’ lips parted.

She didn’t have to think, she already knew. For ten years, Anna asked herself the same question over and over again. It didn’t matter what the book took from her; the overflowing power of the temptation and wonder could not be suppressed at this point.

_“Tell me.”_

“I want to know why Arendelle has been stuck in eternal winter. I want to know the whole story!”

_“…”_

“…”

_“Why do you even think there are any other seasons? I expected a question about ruling the Kingdom.”_

“Our Kingdom is unnatural. Geographically, we should have different seasons, just like our neighbouring countries. Even I remember summer. There was always summer, up until that one night my parents vanished…” Anna felt sullen. “A few days after that, it began to snow, and we never saw another season again.”

 _“Very well. History isn’t much to me, so I won’t ask much from you.”_ Such words perked her up, and with that, the book began to glow.

Beams of aurora danced out and around the book before splashing onto Anna’s lovely hair. She felt her scalp scorching as a silver highlight sprouted from her roots, winding around the braid, down to the very tip.

_“For a journey into the frozen past, your hair will be coloured like snow, and away you shall go.”_

A swirl of energy shot from the pages of the book, enveloping Anna in a cocoon of light. It was so bright she could hardly keep her eyes open.

 

Then a blast, and the princess was sent flying back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for giving this story a shot! I hope you liked it and will stay for more.


	2. Chapter 2

On a quiet night, giggles could be heard from the giant hallways of the castle. In a grand ballroom behind the door as tall as the rooms themselves, two little girls were playing.

 

The one laughing in glee had tiny, strawberry blonde pigtails. She shone brighter than the sun, and continued to coo in fascination as a tiny snow fairy danced around her, twirling on her toes and performing a curtsy before flying off.

The girl controlling the fairy was quieter, and a little shyer, although she was clearly older. Her platinum blonde hair was neatly braided, and a blue velvet hairband sat atop her head. Her pale fingers summoned a small magic platform, to which snowflakes and fairies flew out from. Seeing her little sister squeal in delight, she couldn’t help but smile; and when she did, she gleamed as beautifully as the moon. 

 

Catching a breath of air from all the excitement, the younger sister turned to a doting couple. “Papa! Mama! Look at Elsa’s power!”

“Yes Anna. Special, isn’t it?” Their mother had the gentlest smile, it was clear that Elsa took after her. Even late at night, her brunette hair was neatly swept into an updo, wrapping around her silver tiara.

Anna tugged the queen’s lavender gown, “Let’s show the whole kingdom, mama!”

“Oh Anna, that’s very thoughtful of you,” she proceeded to pat her daughters head.

“But you both must understand,” the father intervened, “The people of this kingdom will react differently from us, especially at her current age.” Such words seemed to hurt Little Elsa as she frowned and looked away. Anna noticed this and grew silent.

Seeing her daughters upset, their mother spoke up again, “Come children, it’s bedtime.” She kissed them goodnight before calling for a palace maid to escort them to their rooms. 

When they were left alone, she turned to her husband, “Do you think that it would have been better if we shared Elsa’s blessing with the Kingdom from the beginning?”

“Even if it were, it’s too late now,” he rested his hand on her shoulder, “But we must trust in our people to accept her, and knowing our daughter, she _will_ make it through.”

 

The next morning, Little Anna hummed as she skipped down the hallways, stopping outside a lovely white door. Little blue snowflakes and stars were painted along the frame, she knocked rhythmically on the door before singing out, “Elsa! Do you wanna come out? Let’s play!”

Elsa’s delightful giggle could be heard from the outside as she hurried to open the door. “You know we can’t go outside, Anna.”

“What about the garden?” Anna poked her head in, grin puffing her marshmallow cheeks up high. “We could have a giant tea party with the maids! Let’s build a snowman, and the butlers can serve a nice chocolate cake!” 

Elsa simply smiled in reply.

 

The palace garden stretched around the area outside the castle excluding the palace gates. Thick barked trees grew all around, their little leaves spreading out and shielding the children from the sunlight, allowing but a few rays to seep through. Flowers of every colour surrounded the castle walls as well as the mosaic pavement, bushes lined up around the gates and trees. The garden had been brought to life by the breath of summer; but even so, it looked lovely no matter the season. 

Anna ran out the door and down the little steps, “Come on, Elsa!”

A large striped parasol loomed over the little table and benches where the girls had a wonderful time, spilling lemonade and stuffing their faces with chocolate torte. Elsa recited the kingdom’s history to Anna as a story, using snow figures as visuals; and Anna would remain the most entertained audience, showering her sister with applause when she finally took a bow. 

 

After many laughs and messes, the girls laid on the grass, looking up at the clouds. 

“I wish you weren’t so busy all the time. I want to do this everyday!” Anna breathed out.

“You know how it is, soon you’ll have to take your classes seriously, as you’ll be learning as much as I am. We can’t always play like this.”

“But you know _everything!_ I can’t possibly stuff all that knowledge into my head! I’ll never be like you…”

“You’ll be fine.”

 

Anna frowned for a while before she noticed something in the sky. “Oh look! That cloud looks like a s— ” she pointed upwards while turning to look at her sister, but Elsa wasn’t paying attention. “Elsa? What are you looking at?”

“It’s right there, Anna, the castle wall.” Her smile had long faded, and her voice was filled with lament, “I have only seen palace servants, our family, and people who come in at times. Why can they come in, but we cannot go out? What do the people outside look like? Father says to wait until we’re older, but I want to see the world as it is now, not in ten years’ time.”

Anna could only express confusion, to which made Elsa smile again. 

“Do you not feel the same?” 

She vigorously shook her little head before beaming, “I’m fine! I have everything here at home, not to mention, you’re here with me. But wait! Papa is only afraid that the people won’t like your powers right? So what if you don’t show them instead?” Unable to contain her excitement as usual, she held onto her sister’s hands, “We can go and explore the outside with no problem at all!”

Elsa, who was usually rational and mindful of her parents’ warnings, could not resist the offer; she too was still a child, after all. Besides, Anna made a good point, she would just have to be cool headed, nothing she wasn’t used to.

 

As they pretended to play hide and seek with the palace servants, the girls snuck out of their home. In a moment’s time, they were out in a bazaar. The sister’s held onto each other as they absorbed their surroundings. 

 

Townsfolk were bustling about the stone paved ground, looking to buy fresh vegetables and other little trinkets. A silver fountain reached up to the sky, and little Anna almost fell into it before Elsa managed to yank her away. 

“Elsa, Elsa! I want to look over there!” Anna was a little ball of energy, bouncing about as she pointed to a stall selling chocolate coated strawberries. She pulled her sister’s hand, but once again, Elsa’s attention was given to something else.

She noticed a group of children laughing in the distance and thought of making friends. However upon closer inspection, they were kicking and throwing stones at a kitten. 

“It’s so ugly!” 

“It’s so dumb!”

“Run little kitty, go to your mom!” 

 

Each word Elsa heard caused her eyes to grow wider in shock and horror, instinctively she let go of her sister and ran over to the group. “Stop!”

“Elsa!” Anna tore her eyes away from the chocolate to call out, the children looked over to see the finely dressed girl running over to them. 

 

Then she tripped over a rock and fell face first onto the floor.

 

It hurt so much that tears welled up in her eyes, but she had more important things to do, raising her head to speak up.

But nothing could come out of her mouth. It was deafeningly silent.

What Elsa saw sank her heart into a pit of ink. Her vision became blurry and she felt light headed.

 

A barrage of sharp icicles had been shot up from the ground, trailing from Elsa to around the kitten. They were in an extremely threatening position to the bullies who, along with all the adults watching, started screaming and crying in fear. 

“Eek!” 

“Monster!”

“Get her away from my baby!” 

 

“Elsa!” A single call brought her back to her senses as she saw Anna reaching out to her. “Hurry! Let’s go home!” 

“Look! There they are!”

The sisters ran as fast as their feet could manage, a hoard of calls and murmurs chased after them. Elsa’s stomach turned, she was filled with regret from coming out; and Anna even more for suggesting it in the first place. If only it was a bad dream.

“They’re going to the palace!”

 

If only it was.


	3. Chapter 3

“What?!”

The king’s roar shook the walls of his study. Anger, confusion, and frustration rushed through his blood to his head. He couldn’t choose a single emotion to feel, time didn’t allow even that.

“They’re outside protesting. They say we’re keeping an abomination, a weapon to threaten the people, so that we…” The queen couldn’t bear to even finish her words. “It’s no use trying to persuade them, they want to kill her,” tears streamed down the queen’s face as she began to sob. She covered her mouth with her thin, shaking fingers, “What do we do?” 

They had no time to lose. The king took a deep breath and started thinking, pacing back and forth around the room. An idea caused his expression to shift in unease, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

He went over to his wife and gripped her shoulders, managing the gentlest smile he could. “Worry not, there is another way. Where is Elsa?”

 

Away in the corner of her room, Elsa buried her head in her knees. Even with a room up so high, the voices of the people still managed to reach her ears. Feeling afraid, a thin layer of ice began to spread around the walls her back leaned on.

She heard a soft knock-- once upbeat with rhythm-- on her door, before it opened on its own.

“Elsa?” Little Anna came in without waiting, “I’m sorry, Elsa. None of this would have happened if I hadn’t asked you to go out.”

“No, it’s my fault. I couldn’t control my p—” 

“I’m sorry…!”

At the sound of Anna’s voice cracking, Elsa finally brought her head up to look at her little sister.

 

Her eyes were already swollen from crying, yet she couldn’t stop the tears from glazing down her freckles and chin. Her chubby cheeks were red, nose sniffling and snotty; and lips obviously trying not to frown, only to betray themselves.

Elsa couldn’t stand this sight, and rushed over to Anna, hugging her tight.

“It’s okay! It’s okay! It’s not your fault! Don’t cry, okay?”

It really wasn’t. Anna only ever wanted to make her sister’s wish to go outside come true, so she could be happy. Nobody meant for this to happen.

“Let’s play, okay? Let’s play hide and seek! You always love it, right?” She could hardly keep her voice in control, she wanted to choke in her tears and scream; but she held it all in, because nothing hurt more than seeing Anna this way. “Count to twenty, and then find me, okay?”

“Okay…” 

 

_One_

Elsa closed the door behind her and dried her eyes. She composed herself and then walked off to find a hiding spot

 

_Two_

Anna was counting much slower than usual, hiccuping and sniffing in between her numbers.

 

_Three_

“There you are!” Elsa jumped at the sudden voice of her mother. “Come Elsa, we have to go.”

“What?”

 

_Four_

“There’s no time. Your father is making preparations, come now.” Right as she said that, the king turned into the corner and met up with them. 

 

_Five_

However, unlike the well poised and strong man she had always known, he was crouching and shaking.

“Father!” Elsa had never seen him this way before.

 

_Six_

“I know where to go.” 

His wife immediately went over to aid him. “What happened?” 

“The book… We must leave at once…”

 

_Eight_

“Mother? Father? What’s happening?” She already had an idea, but didn’t want to believe it. Nobody was telling her anything.

 

_Nine_

The queen crouched down to look at her daughter at eye level. “Elsa, will you do me a favour?”

 

_Ten_

Elsa nodded.

“We are going out. Close your eyes and cover your ears, okay?”

 

_Eleven_

Knowing she would find her sister when she was done counting, Anna felt her heart lighten up and began to smile.

 

_Twelve_

Palace maids were crying, butlers ran up and down the hallways. 

 

_Thirteen_

Everyone escorted the three family members as quickly and discreetly as they could to the basement.

 

_Fourteen_

Anna began to count in a sing song voice.

 

_Fifteen_

“When will Your Majesty return?”

“Hush, they have no time to lose!”

 

_Sixteen_

“Don’t forget the map, Your Majesty.”

 

_Seventeen_

A maid crept up to Elsa. “Please, Your Highness, don’t listen to whatever the people out there say.”

 

_Eighteen_

The king brought his wife and daughter up his steed before getting on.

 

_Nineteen_

“Have a safe trip, Your Majesty!”

 

_Twenty_

The doors opened…

“Ready or not, here I come!”

… and out galloped her family.

 

“Monster!”

Sandwiched between her parents while travelling at high speed, Elsa looked at her blurring surroundings. It was dark, it was bright. Torches illuminated the frames of the people raising their fork knives. 

“Ice witch!” 

“Abomination!”

“Burn it at stake!”

“Monster!”

 _No! I’m no monster… Am I?_ She was scared, the wind howled in her ears along with the screeches of townsfolk. 

Everyone was unwelcoming, they were cruel. What used to be a warm fire at fireplaces to play was now used to scare her. Nobody accepted her, nobody was kind.

She heard loud voice, the words rang in her head as the image of everything burned into her mind.

 

**K̕i͞l͟l it wit͞h҉ ̛Fir̢e**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm aware its impossible to count as slowly as Anna, hahaha


	4. Chapter 4

“What are we going to do now?”

Snow floated about outside the igloo, biting hard along with the midnight air. The Royal Family huddled together, keeping each other warm and company.

“I think we should have a clear understanding of what happened first.”

Elsa spoke up, “All of this happened because I urged Anna to sneak out with me,” she closed her eyes, unable to look at her parents, “but I lost control of my power and scared a group of children.”

“Do not blame yourself, Elsa.” She turned to look at her father. “It is us who are at fault.”

“We kept you a secret from the start. We were afraid something like this would happen,” the queen’s voice was filled with sadness and regret. “Had we been less cowardly,” her voice started to crack, and tears rolled down her soft cheeks, “perhaps none of this would have happened.”

Elsa held onto her mother’s shaking hands. Even if Elsa’s hands weren’t warm, the invisible flow of care and reassurance would journey their way to the queen. “Mother, you are cold and tired. Rest, and we shall find our way back tomorrow.”

“You should get some rest too,” her father finally smiled, “tomorrow, we will fix everything.” Those strong, gentle words mixed together and formed a light, fuzzy feeling in Elsa’s chest. 

“Yes!”

It was the feeling of knowing she wasn’t alone, that they weren’t going to leave her behind; that it was going to be okay.

 

In the castle garden, Anna spilled her chocolate ice cream onto the grass and was a wailing mess. Using a snowflake embroidered, silken handkerchief, Elsa wiped her tears before sharing her own ice cream. Anna’s snotty face cleared up and began to laugh, sunshine poured down from the skies and kissed the children’s foreheads. 

K͢ ̵i̸͜ ̛͜l̶ ̢̡ĺ̛.̕

The gates began to rattle, a swarm of black figures were shaking on the bars. Despite the radiant sunshine, these creatures' moans and murmurs joined together into a chant and started to flood the place. The words formed clouds that blocked the sunny sky. Grass dried out, trees darkened, and leaves evaporated into thin air.

“Anna, quickly! Run!” Elsa shifted her attention back to the table.

But she was alone.

Black, slimy hands finally broke down the gate and the creatures chased after Elsa, gobbling her up and drowning her into their muck as she screamed.

 

“!!” Elsa shot up of the snowy ground, panting and sweating. Everything was blur, and white—ah, yes, they were in an igloo. Yes, _they_ ; mother and father. 

The igloo entrance allowed sunlight to peep into the room, waving Elsa hello. _It’s morning already…_ She turned to look at her sleeping parents who had loosened their hug on her during their sleep. _It doesn’t look like they’re going to wake up anytime soon..._

Now able to see, it turns out the family was atop one of the many great mountains surrounding the kingdom. The skies were clear, and the snow lighter than the night before. _How pretty!_

_Growl…_

 

The magic platform she summoned shot out a flurry, building bulky shapes that stacked up in three; then she picked up some branches off the floor and stuck it onto the sides and top of her creation. It was a charming snowman, but it was missing a few things. Elsa found some little stones on the floor and pushed it onto the snowman’s body. _Buttons… Done! And now—Growl…_

_Perhaps I shouldn’t spend too much time on this…_ She cast a quick glance at the igloo before looking back at her snowy masterpiece. 

“Your name is Olaf, and it is your job to guard this igloo until I get back.”

There was no response, obviously. Still, Elsa felt a little less lonely, as if she were talking to Anna who was down with a fever. She and Olaf would be good friends, Anna would adore him too. 

_I can’t wait to go back and see her again._

Elsa giggled and stepped away from Olaf, “I’m going to find a fruit tree to get breakfast! I’m sure there’s one nearby, I won’t be long!”

And so, the snowman sat amidst the cushiony floor, with snowflakes falling onto its lanky arms and hair.

 

“I’m back, Olaf!” Elsa journeyed up to him with some star shaped fruits in her arms. “I didn’t take too long did I?”

“You can have one too!” She put one in front of him. The fruit seemed transparent, but glistened pink under the light. Balancing what she had left, Elsa left for the igloo.

 

“Mother! Father! I found us some breakfast! I read that t--”

 _Not awake yet?_ Her father shifted positions but couldn’t get up. Mustering his best, he could only call out very weakly, “El… sa…”

“Father…?”

 

A beat. Her vision blurred for a beat.

 

Fruit dropped onto the ground, sound swallowed up by the snow.

 

“Father!” She skidded to his side. His face was purple, eyes tired, and body shaking nonstop. “Are you okay?”

“Of course,” his voice was weaker than the day before, but his face wrinkled into a smile. “My daughter is here, safe and sound.”

“What about Mother?” 

“Mother… won’t be waking up any time soon…”

“Why?” Elsa’s voice was coarse. She looked at her sleeping mother, face turned away from her. “Mother…”

“Elsa,” the king raised the queen’s tiara, “take this and return home.” 

“…What?” Her vision blurred again for a flickering moment. Knowing what was going on, but not wanting to believe it, Elsa felt the world before her being torn in half.

Her father was silent for a little, his lips quivering as he struggled to get the words out.

“Forgive me for being unable to join you.”

“Please! Let me make you a coat! Anything!” 

Desperate cries echoed through the icy walls. The king’s cold hands rested atop hers. “Oh Elsa, thank you for all you’ve done. But I think… I’ll have to pass off the snow clothes this time.”

 

A weight sunk down her heart; a weight heavier than the entire universe merged. _Is this all I can do? Am I not capable of anything more?_

“I’ve never brought anyone happiness; instead I’ve thrown the Kingdom into chaos.”

“…”

“Am I a—”

 

Weak fingers gripped her tiny hands. “You are no monster.” Elsa saw her reflection in the king’s eyes; eyes that would drown in regret and sorrow if he had let her finish. 

“You are my daughter and I love you.” 

“…”

“I’m sorry, Elsa. I truly am.”

 

“No.” 

 

Water droplets fell onto his hand. Despite his vision constantly weakening, he squinted to trace the source to the face of his daughter, tears sliding to her chin and diving onto his fingers. Elsa’s free hand crawled onto his and wiped it dry.

 

“ _I_ am sorry.”

 

He couldn’t see his daughter anymore. Feeling fatigue, his lids acted on their own and closed; with a last breath to attempt to warm the ground once more.

 

“Father?”

 

It always took a few seconds before he replied, due to his condition; but this time, only silence answered her.

“…”

Her body trembled violently, she bit hard into her lower lip as tears raced down her face.

 

When her lips parted, a wave of energy shot up and broke the top of the igloo, icy blocks blasting off into the distance. 

Her cries howled into the sky. Snow no longer came from above but was flooding out from the broken retreat. The storm twisted into a tornado of emotions that shot up to the sky, exploding into the shape of a snowflake. 

It remained a ripple in the sky that grew larger with each second, freezing all that came into its radius with its icy jaws. Soon, it engulfed the Kingdom of Arendelle into what would be known as an eternal, bitter winter.


	5. Chapter 5

In the distance, Anna picked up some faint noises. When she came to her senses, the palace servants around her started to sob.

“Princess Anna, you’re okay!”

“What happened, Your Highness?”

“Huh?” She blinked a few times. _Was it just a dream?_

“Well, we heard a loud noise from outside, and when we went in, you were lying on the ground--” 

“Ahh!!” Anna yelled and got up, frantically searching for a mirror as she muttered the word. A large one hung above the fireplace. Slowly, she grazed the new highlight tracing her braid. 

Cold as ice.

She straightened up to excuse herself, before scrambling out to the hallway and into her parents’ room once more. Back resting against the door, the sound of her heartbeat filled the air. _I have a sister…_

“I have so many questions,” she chirped aloud.

By the fireplace compartment, she saw a glimpse of the envelop she brushed aside before. Carefully taking out the parchment inside, her eyes skimmed through its contents. Anna’s mind seemed to cut everything off until she finally reached the end of the letter, where the words imprinted themselves into her head.

“When she is of age, my daughter Elsa will rule the Kingdom of Arendelle.”

When would that be? What does it matter? She has to come back! 

 

“You have a lot of explaining to do, book!” Anna rested on her belly and flipped the book open. 

_Fine. Be warned, your payment for this will come when you least expect it._

“Whatever.”

_“His Majesty had known of my existence for a long time, and so he consulted me that night. I told him about the Troll King, how not to follow his every advice—or as you know, worse may have happened. As for insurance, his will._

_Finally, he paid me in strength.”_

 

“How cruel…” Anna closed her eyes, her father had been sucked dry of his energy twice that night. His love for his children was like an arrow that could be shot out to the end of the universe and further. 

_“It isn’t as if strength cannot be recovered. All one need’s to do is to rest.”_

“You don’t even need it, you’re just a book.”

_“I beg to differ. I require strength to keep running and helping pitiful folk such as your royal self.”_

“Hey…”

_“You can’t even solve anything on your own. Is that not why you come to me?”_

Anna pursed her lips but kept quiet. It wasn’t _wrong_ , rude as it was. 

“So will _my_ payment be my energy as well? Will you take it from me when I finally find Elsa?” 

_“Come now, I’m not that cruel. I’ll give you a time limit.”_

Anna widened her eyes in shock as she read the number being scrawled on the page.

“But what if I don’t reach her by then?!”

_“That is for you to solve. I’ve already given you my knowledge, so the more you complain, the more time you waste.”_

She knit her brows and thought carefully to herself before asking one last question.

“Tell me, where is she?”

 

Rhythmical footsteps tapped down the spiral staircase as Anna, now dressed in a cute magenta cape, jumped off the bottom two. Landing in her thick, short heels, she raised her arms up and yelled, “Everyone! Cancel all birthday celebrations!”

Servants on ladders who were putting up banners onto the high ceiling looked down, chefs and patisseries poked her heads out of the giant kitchen, maids holding stacks of plates nearly lost their balance. The palace became deafeningly quiet as all eyes lay on the princess.

Now that she got everyone’s attention, she spoke more seriously. “I am going on a quest of utmost importance, I cannot afford any delays and will be taking my leave immediately.”

Murmurs began to fill the air. Anna cleared her throat and smiled, “Don’t worry nor send anyone after me, you hear?”

 

_I have to do this alone._

 

It was simple. Servants couldn’t find out what she was about to do in detail or they’d stop her, out of fear of her safety. If someone went with her, who knows what would happen to _their_ safety once they meet Elsa. Actually, what would happen to _Anna_ once she meets Elsa? 

Anna shook her head and strode to the palace doors, she waved her friends goodbye as she opened it…

And smacked her face into something as she turned around.

 

It was a body, donned in a finely tailored jacket with black lining and gold trims, gently laying over a striped blue vest.

“Ah! I’m so sorry, I—” 

“Anna?” 

She looked up to the familiar voice, staring at a young man holding a marvellous number of balloons, almost enough to lift Anna off the ground if she held them all. He was very well groomed, auburn hair slicked back, framing his porcelain face, nothing short of a noble. 

 

“Prince Hans?” A maid who was passing by recognized him.

He dipped his head at her, but raised his eyebrows in worry as he watched the princess drop her jaw at the sight of him.

“H-Hans?”

Those words made him break into a smile as they moved in to hug each other. 

“Happy birthday Anna!”

“What’s all this about?”

“Isn’t it obvious, I came to surprise the best girl in the world! I brought you flowers and a cake,” Hans pointed to his carriage where a butler’s upper body was blocked by an exquisite bouquet of roses. Three other men struggled to carry a multi-tiered cake as Anna’s servants ran out to aid them.

She giggled while watching them, “It’s always such a pleasure to have you over. I haven’t seen you in more than…” Anna brought out her fingers to count when Hans answered for her.

“Eight years.”

“You’ve changed a lot!”

“Thanks to you.”

“M-me?” Anna’s back stiffened a little and she looked away, feeling a blush run through her cheeks.

“That’s right. Back when we were first introduced to each other, during the alliance meeting of our Kingdoms, neither of us had any friends. I thought I would be alone forever, believing the world was a cold place.” Hans gently smiled. “But your kindness thawed it for me.”

 

Butterflies lost control and swarmed her stomach, and Anna sighed dreamily at him. An awkward silence floated around the two as servants bustled about to bring Hans’ gifts into the palace.

His eyes darted around a little before leaning down, closing the distance between Anna and himself.

“Anna, are you okay? Am I too boring?”

Seeing his face up close, she finally snapped out of her daydream and screamed.

“I’M FINE!” 

He finally backed out, “Are you sure?”

“Y-yes…” Anna covered her face with her hands, trying to ease the flush. “I mean, it’s just that…” She peeped at him once more.

“You’re gorgeous.”

A mild apricot filled his cheeks as his eyes widened in surprised, looking extremely cute. “Thank you,” he closed his eyes, taking her hand. “I do put in effort to impress the one I’m in ever so deeply in love with.” 

Anna’s heart violently knocked on her chest, as if it was screaming with a voice of its own. She might just faint from the heat radiating off her face. “A-and who might that be…?”

Hans smiled at her once more with gentleness that could make the soul of the world soften, melt down and bow to him.

 

“Me, of course.”

What.

“But today is all about you,” he nonchalantly raised her hand that he held to pass the balloons, “so let us all celebrate together.”

She felt tears streaming down her face on the inside. 

_Okay._

 

“Wait, Princess Anna!” A palace maid’s voice broke her off from her little heart filled drama. “You forgot your hat and bag!”

“Uwa! Really? How embarrassing…”

Hans’ eyebrows rose again, uncertainty in his voice. “Where are you going?”

“Ah, actually, I’m on a mission, sort of…” Despite the snow she felt a sweat breaking. _I sound like an idiot._ “So, um, please make yourself at home!” Without knowing it she started to shout, while pushing Hans through the palace doors. 

“What?” He turned back to look at her, lovely grey eyes filled with confusion.

“Although you came all the way here for me…” Her heart sank. But time was precious and so was the person she had to see. “I’m sorry!” 

Off she ran!

… Only to run back.

“My horse…” She wanted to fall into a snow pit and just stay there, the shame was too much to even look at her friend anymore.

 

“Why don’t you calm down and talk about it?” Hans stroked the horse’s muzzle before passing Anna its reins.

“A-alright. I just found out I have a sister, somewhere out there alone, and I must find and bring her home.”

He took a while to digest this, before gently patting her head like a puppy, “I understand, Anna.” 

She brightened up.

“It’s fine if you want to keep your adventure a secret, there’s no need to _lie._ ” That last word stabbed. His smile was so charming but he totally got the wrong idea. 

“Anyhow, have a safe trip. I will be waiting for your return, and we shall have a grand celebration for Dear Anna turning 18.” She nodded, blushing again as he kissed her hand. It truly was a pity he was in love with himself, but in the end, could you blame him?

“Hyah!” 

 

When the princess was out of sight, Hans turned to his men, ordering them to bring in many other gifts from more carriages. 

“By the way,” he turned to a palace maid, “did she mention at all where she was going?”

“No, Prince Hans.”

He let out a short sigh, but brushed his worry off. “Perhaps she’s trying to overcome her fear of the outside. Still, she probably wouldn’t venture to far. Shall we continue with the preparations?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cheesy chapter;;; I hope I didn't take it too far XD


	6. Chapter 6

A loud neigh and a jerk from the horse caused Anna to jump.

“What’s wrong?”

While patting its neck, she looked around. Snow, trees, snow covered trees… and, ah ha! A little shed. Outside stood a heavy signboard with the words “Wandering Oaken’s Trading Post” painted on.

“Are you hungry? I’ll go get something for you.”

Her feet sank into the thick, snowy blanket, and she had to waddle her way into the store.

 

A bell rang as she pushed open the hefty door, and its lovely chime echoed across the room. Used to the castles heaters, the warmth emitted from the sauna behind the room made her feel like melting to her knees and taking a nap on the wooden floor.

But this was no time for that!

“Welcome!” A giant, middle aged man with a light voice sat at the counter. Even while sitting, his head easily reached the top shelf. _I wonder if he has to crouch down when he stands…_ The man’s bushy brows raised in surprise when Anna performed a curtsy in reply, before proceeding to scan the shop.

Fur lined coats, food, giant backpacks, and... oh! There was someone else in the shop. Another well-built man, albeit not as tall as the shopkeeper. He was choosing some ropes hanging by the wall, so Anna only saw his back.

After peeping around various racks of items, she walked up to the counter again. “Excuse me, you don’t happen to have any carrots here, do you?”

“The shelf below.”

Much to her delight, he pointed down the counter where fruits and other little gadgets were displayed. So there were things below here as well!

“Thanks!”

 

Anna reached out to the last bundle of carrots when another hand was placed atop hers. She turned around to see…

“I _**need**_ those.”

… the glare of the other customer piercing down onto her soul.

 

“…” She wanted to open her mouth and apologize, to tell him he could have it all; but she was so fear stricken it felt like if she opened her mouth, she’d only squawk.

“Mister,” the shopkeeper’s voice broke the silence, “the young lady asked for it first.” He spoke like a piano piece in staccato, but the seriousness in his words must have been conveyed because the man clicked his tongue in annoyance and backed off.

“T-thank you,” Anna managed the most composed smile she could, taking out her purse to pay for the food. However she found it hard to move her fingers according to her will, because they were trembling so much. _What a scary guy…_

It was the first time someone spoke to her, a princess, with such a venomous tone. She wasn’t sure if she should feel disrespected, scared, or upset; but overall she felt like a dog who got spat on.

 

Hurriedly, she left as the shopkeeper proceeded to tell that angry man his own bill. But…

_Where is my horse?_

She was sure she’d left it by the frozen river, but it was nowhere to be found. Sure, it _was_ acting strange, but hadn’t she calmed it down?

“What am I going to do now?” She sighed in defeat when she heard the doorbell chime again. Heavy footsteps tapped off the wooden stairs and onto the snow, and a pissed off voice muttered aloud.

“This sucks. The prices are constantly increasing, but my pay isn’t.”

Anna peeped from behind the wall and widened her eyes as the man from earlier approached a reindeer. Was he about to take his anger out on Mother Nature?!

He didn’t.

Rather, he pat the muzzle of the deer and spoke in a quieter voice, “Sorry boy, someone beat me to the carrots today.”

She brought up her carrots and took a good look at them, but his voice rang out in pain as he hugged his friend. “But you won’t leave me, will you? Reindeers are better than people, after all…”

_Is this man okay?_

To think the same person who spoke to her with a touch of hellfire imbedded in his voice, would be wailing like a baby to an animal. One would believe their ears were lying to them.

Taking in a deep breath, she slowly walked up to him.

 

“Um, mister…”

“ **What?** ”

Recognizing the voice of the girl who stole his purchase, he around turned to scowl at her. Anna was about to take a step back, but then remembered she should have the upper hand in this conversation.

“Y-you can have the carrots…”

Immediately, his brown eyes opened up in surprise, expression shifting to that of a baby boy to whom she was offering his favourite candy to. Any trace of malice left his face as he looked at her like she was a goddess. This was a completely different man!

“A-anyway, I don’t really need them anymore, so I’m giving them to your reindeer.”

“Thanks!” His voice finally sounded enthusiastic as he let off a refreshing smile. His facial features highlighted themselves when he did so, it was a pity he seemed so sullen all the time.

The man opened his palm out, ready to accept the generous gift, but Anna’s hands didn’t bulge, once more testing his patience.

 

“What’s that?”

“Huh?”

Turns out her attention had been shifted to something else, and without knowing it he turned his head to look.

“Oh, that?”

 

On the curve of the little slope surrounding the shop, a tiny patch of white flowers grew. Oddly enough, they were in the shape of snowflakes!

 

The man simply scoffed. “The fuzzy shopkeeper was talking about them, saying they help attract customers.”

“So it’s his?”

“No, I see them from time to time around the mountain; flowers made from purely ice and snow.”

He noticed Anna’s expression changing. She was obviously interested, so he continued.

“They don’t reproduce nor grow over time, creepy little things just pop out of nowhere. Dumb as it sounds, it feels like someone who has too much free time hand crafted them…”

“Please! Can you take me to that mountain?”

This girl said some really amusing things. “What for? You wanna meet the craftsman?” he couldn’t help but sneer at her. But there was no effect.

“Exactly.”

Was she trying to make a fool of him? Not the best way to treat someone you just met. _Ahh, communicating with people is such a pain._ He stole a glance at the carrots she held, feeling annoyance rising within him once more, “Sorry to break it to you, _girl_ , but I don’t even know the craftsman in the first place.”

“Well _I_ do!”

“Huh?!”

“In fact, it’s not a craftsman, it’s a craftswoman; and that craftswoman is my sister!”

Silence only followed after that. He felt his face blanking out along with his mind. First she buys carrots for no reason, then offers it to him only to ask for a ridiculous request, and finally claims to know the origins of an infamous phenomenon.

_Is this girl okay?_

He wanted to exchange looks with his reindeer, but his friend was gazing at the girl in much interest. Shaking his head, he decided to end this farce.

“Oi, you have a load of crock in your noggin, you know that?”

“What was that?!” Clearly she knew what he meant, because she got fired up. But he continued anyway.

“ **I said:** You’re full of b—”

 

_Nudge._

 

The reindeer bent down and tapped his shoulder with its muzzle, catching them both by surprise.

“Svenn?”

 _The reindeer?_ Anna wordlessly watched as the man jumped in surprise, “N-no way! You believe her?!”

He pondered for a few seconds before finally turning back to her, sighing. “So? What’s in it for me?”

“I’ll pay you 5000 pieces of gold to take me there!”

“?!”

The man jumped again at her words. He felt his eyes gleaming at this incredibly generous offer. But… what if it’s all just talk? He narrowed his eyes again before speaking, “That sounds too good to be true.”

“Then I’ll pay you a deposit first,” she leisurely spoke as she brought up a fat pouch. “This bag has 1000 pieces itself.”

“… For real?”

He was so dumbfounded his mouth started to spout stupid questions.

“ _And,_ I’ll give you all the carrots you’ll ever want, whenever you want!”

 

 

One last jump. Nothing mattered anymore! It didn’t matter if she was lying, her words already hit the jackpot! He wanted to frolic in the snow, jump across rainbows, and yell out to the dead sky in joy; but he kept it all in. After a moment of silence, he finally let out a chuckle.

“Not bad, missy.” A sinister smile crept up his face, “I’ll take you to the mountain, sure.”

He suddenly leaned down, same sharp gaze as before cutting across the air and into her eyes. “But if I find out you’re lying,” his thick glove gently reached out and caressed her neck, “I’ll take this pretty neck of yours and break it in half.”

 

_Nudge._

 

Anna felt a shiver up her spine when Svenn tapped his shoulder with its snout once more.

“Come on, Svenn!”

When the man turned his attention to the reindeer to have another one sided conversation, Anna’s hand subconsciously reached out to where he had touched. _I’ll be fine… right?_ She just wanted to see her sister, but got a death threat instead.

“Girl, the carrots.”

“You can address me properly, you know.”

“You didn’t even give me your name.”

Anna almost dropped the carrots. Sure she didn’t leave the palace much, but didn’t the Kingdom know who their princess was anyway? Perhaps he’s from a different country. Well, then it’s high time for introductions! She rested one hand on her waist, the other on her shoulder, and straightened her back to look taller (even though she still only reached his chest).

 

“I am Princess Anna of Arendelle! I didn’t say this earlier, but I’m pleased to meet you!”

“I don’t get it. Is Princess your first or last name?”

“Wait, what?”

He shook his head in annoyance, “Were your parents called Princess or Anna?”

“Hold on!” She felt heat rising up to her brain, what was this man saying? She glanced at him, there was not a trace of mockery, he was genuinely confused. “Are you telling me you don’t know what a Princess is?”

“A name?”

“A-actually, it’s a title. Part of the ranking of the—”

He was completely indifferent. She hung her head.

“Just call me Anna.”

“Kristoff.” While he wasn’t paying attention to her earlier explanation, he suddenly turned away when telling his name.

 

“You should look at people when you talk to them.”

But he just walked towards Svenn, ignoring her completely.

“How rude! You’re not going to get any friends with that attitude!”

“Don’t need ‘em.”

 

What is this feeling? It’s like… she just dipped her tongue in a really disgusting soup and wanted to erase all memory of the awful taste. Was she really going on a long journey up a mountain with _this_ guy?

Mustered all her strength to swallow the bitterness down her throat, Anna shoving the carrots onto him. “So how do we get there?”

She wasn’t sure if her anger got across because he brightened up instead.

“Oh!! Wait ‘til you see her! An angel from heaven!”

Strangely enough, she felt those negative feelings dissolve when she saw him like that. It was cruel that he would always talk to her in spite, but speak to and about his possessions with such love. Like a hidden child that comes out to play, he’d be that less taxing to talk to, if only he was always like this.

“Come on, she’s behind the shop.” Kristoff waved his hand to urge her to follow.

A sturdy wooden sled sat in the snow, Svenn went about it and stood where his saddle would be put on. There was a steel shovel and a few bags at the back seat, but the front seemed relatively clean.

“Isn’t she beautiful?”


	7. Chapter 7

“So, you say you have a sister.”

“Mhmm,” Anna kept her gloves close to her face, trying to keep warm. The breeze that came from riding the sled would have tickled if it wasn’t biting cold. “What about it?”

Kristoff clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Oh, I dunno, why is she in the mountain?”

“Ah,” Anna dodged his bitter tone easily as she smiled sadly at the question itself, “That’s because…”

 

\---

 

It was awkward. Kristoff didn’t seem amused and Anna couldn’t keep eye contact with him.

“And you’re telling me this isn’t made up?”

Anna groaned.

“Why would I—”

 

A sudden stop caused a jerk and Anna to almost choke on her words. Svenn quietly looked around, ears perking up.

“Svenn? What’s wrong?”

“…”

The silence was deafening, as if the snow around them absorbed all sources of sound and they were to live in a mute world. Anna wanted to break it by talking a little but decided not to.

 

_Rustle!_

 

And that was all that was needed for Kristoff’s blaring shout to send a shiver down Anna’s spine.

“Go! Svenn!”

“What…?”

“Wolves! Don’t do anything stupid!”

 

Quiet but quick tracks trailed them as they charged ahead at full speed, but Anna’s mind seemed to be frozen in contrast to everything else. Kristoff’s voice was scary, but in a different way than at Oaken’s; what once was a piercing arrow became a giant steel hammer. The cold air and icy wind seemed to disappear as her face heated up with fear.

She turned to look behind but before she knew it, one had lunged at her!

Miraculously, Kristoff managed to counter its momentum with… his fist? A whimper quickly lost itself in the air as the wolf was sent flying away. Clearly this was not a man whose bad side you want to get on.

“What are you doi--”

He was about to get pissed at her when another jumped on him instead.

“Kristoff!”

 

If only taking notice of his trouble and screaming for his safety would help.

 

He had lost balance and fallen off the sled. Thankfully, his hands managed to keep a firm grip on the handle bar and with all his might, his feet ran, desperately trying to keep up in speed with the sled. But the wolf clung hard, he let a scream escape his lips as its claws tore his clothes dug into his skin.

And all of a sudden, the wind shrieked in Anna’s face. Her face was filled with terror, even if she didn’t know it. Her mind was blank; because her mind was simply too full. Everything rushed through her head like a crashing wave during a storm.

 

_What am I supposed to do? Do I pull him up or get rid of the wolf? How do I even do that? Is this just a bad dream?_

 

Kristoff dodged a bite at hairs width.

 

Inner thoughts started to ring louder.

 

_I’m scared._

 

_I want to go home!_

 

A second split to a minute. Her mind stopped moving. All that was there was a projection of a young girl, hair so neatly braided to the side, stroking her face in utter adoration.

“Hey Anna, do you want to build a snowman?”

The thoughts all disappeared, and her focus was shifted back to the present.

 

The wolf was about to bite again.

 

Anna darted her eyes around when they finally landed on the shovel she saw earlier. Body moving on its own, she grabbed it and with every ounce of strength she could muster, smacked the beast in the face. A dull clank echoed in the air.

“You almost hit m—”

“Take my hand, Kristoff!”

He blinked in surprise before scoffing at her, “Aren’t you scared?”

“I am, so hurry up! This isn’t the time to be a jerk…”

“You’re too weak to pull me up. I got this.”

Her genuine expressions couldn’t help but make him grin a little. Teasing her sure was fun.

 

After taking a deep breath, his legs cut through the snow with marvellous strength and, along with a bend up the road, he managed to pull himself up. He was about to shoot a smirk at her when a sharp pain spread throughout his waist. With a loud groan, he brought up his gloves to see them soaked in blood

“Kristoff, you—!”

Anna took notice of this but was shut up as he shoved the reins into her hands.

“Focus.”

After stuttering a little, she finally decided not to tell him she didn’t know how to sled because he was quietly hissing at himself, she didn’t want to make it worse for him. Surely Svenn knew where he was going.

It was mostly snowy roads paved with trees when they flew past a sign.

 

_Wait, what did it say?_

 

A thin line started coming into sight, which grew wider as they got closer.

“Um, Kristoff?”

He clicked his tongue, looking up from his wound to see the sign repeating itself further front:

 

End of road.

 

“What do we do?!” Anna wailed as she felt like her mind about to go mad. The wolves were catching up, and the road up ahead was torn off in the middle, sculpting two cliffs that faced each other.

“Go.”

“!” She gave him a dumbfounded look, but Kristoff kept his gaze forward. He had trust in her to get them across, and so she should return the favour by trusting in his decision. “Go! Svenn!”

 

Svenn galloped even faster, the wind was like the side of a knife playfully grazing Anna’s cheeks. Just as he leaped the sled knocked a stone. It wasn’t big enough to throw them off, but it knocked the sled, rocking it as it took off from the cliff.

Anna didn’t even know how to feel, everything was too surreal. Were they going to make it?

Svenn landed gracefully onto the other side of the cliff, whilst Anna and Kristoff flew out of the sled and plummeted face first into the snow. The reindeer dodged in time as they shot out to the front of him.

“I’m alive…?” _It’s a miracle!_

“Svenn!”

 

There was no time for miracles.

 

Only the first quarter of the sled had made it to the cliff, and the rest was sliding off, pulling the reindeer along with it.

Kristoff dashed forward and grabbed the sled shaft.

“Anna, pull the sled up!”

She glanced at Svenn who was being gradually pulled back. “We should set him loose first!”

“NO!!”

He sounded like a bear whose cub got hunted in front of his eyes. Anguish and rage stirred into a single roar.

Anna subconsciously took a step back when her attention was grabbed a snipping sound of wood. The shaft by the dee was cracking. She quickly ran towards it, arm reaching out to grab it.

 

But then it snapped.

 

The weight pulling Svenn immediately shifted and he fell to his side, breaking the other shaft Kristoff was holding.

His eyes traced up to see Anna looking at him in complete horror, before he was yanked off the cliff, followed by her chilling scream of his name.

 

Anna’s throat burned to a point no sound could be made anymore, and she lunged her body forwards.

 

_Again, what am I doing?_

 

Her fingers stretched so desperately into the crisp air.

 

_I can’t reach him._

 

His earlier words echoed in her head.

 

_“You’re too weak to pull me up.”_

_But I just…_

 

Kristoff’s hands reached up to the sky. Something whipped through the air and landed within his palm. Quietly on the hill, Svenn watched at him dangling mid-air, as the wooden sled and their belongings melted into the dark abyss below.

“…”

When he was brought back up, Svenn felt Kristoff’s tears dampening his fur.

“There goes our home.”

“Kristoff!!”

He lost almost everything because of Anna, and now his lament was intruded by her loud shouting. It really annoyed him!

“… What do you want? Everything is your fa--”

 

He was turning to shoot a glare at her but…

“I thought you died!”

… she was a crying mess.

Anna couldn’t control her feelings as she ran into his chest, sobbing.

“W-Wh—YOUR SNOT--!” His anger dissolved before he knew it and found himself completely flustered.

“I’m so… glad you’re alive…”

Kristoff furrowed his brows, barely making out what she said through many hiccups, sniffles and sobs. Svenn just cast him a pitiful look. He really didn’t know how to deal with this. Reaching for her wooly, pink cap, he tried to think of some words to console her.

“You tried your best…”

But then she just wailed even violently.

Anna’s cries rang through the air, and Kristoff pulled his hands back to cover his poor ears. Svenn too took a step back.

 

_I just don’t want any more people to disappear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if I get any sled anatomy parts wrong;;


	8. Chapter 8

Sunshine now trickled down instead of snow, a few birds could be heard singing songs.

 

“Done crying?”

“Yes,” Anna still looked remorseful, however. “Sorry about the sled, Kristoff…”

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. “Whatever, just don’t complain if you get tired of walking.”

She blinked at him. Perhaps her guilt was conveyed, because he didn’t yell or spout nasty things this time.

“What, you wanna go back?”

“No.” Vigorously shaking her head, she let out a beaming smile and ran in front of the two. “Onwards! To our adventure!”

 

Awkward silence filled the air. Shuffling her feet in her boots, Anna struggled to think of something to say.

“By the way, where are you from?” She spoke off the top of her head, but this wasn’t such a bad topic. “I’ve never seen you in the Kingdom before.”

“Dunno, I don’t have a place to call home. I just go around the world looking for work and food.” The words were depressing, but Kristoff’s tone was jarringly casual. He shrugged, “As long as I had Svenn and the sled, I didn’t have to care too much about belonging somewhere… What’s with that look?”

“Eh?” She didn’t even realize what face she was making and subconsciously touched her cheek. “Well, it’s just that… what happened to your parents?”

He thought to himself apathetically, resting a hand on his chin.

“I dunno about my old man, but I used to live with my mom.”

 

\---

 

It was just the two of us.

She taught me how to pick up jobs. We earned just enough to get by, I’d count the scattered copper pieces on the table and she’d pat me on the head, smiling. Even with all the hardships, we were still happy…

 

…or so I thought.

 

“Yo, lil’ Kristoff! You’re working extra hard today. Where’s mom?”

“She’s sick, so I’m doing the work for both of us.” Boxes weren’t heavy, Ice stopped feeling cold; nothing was too big of a job as long as I knew my efforts could help her.

“Wow! What a good kid you are, she must be proud of you.”

“R-really?”

 

Even as a mischievous child, my employers and co-workers were supportive of me as long as I didn’t break any goods. The gruff, hairy man who looked out for me handed over a small pouch. Inside were two pink, translucent fruits that resembled six point stars.

“Here. Candy fruit for you both.”

 _Candy?_ Even children can be dumbfounded.

“B-but candy… mom…”

He just boomed out in laughter, moustache shaking along with his exaggerated expressions.

“Don’t worry lil’ Kristoff. We only call em’ that so kids like you will eat em’, it’s packed with nutrients, you folks could really do with these.”

“Um… where can you get this?”

“Hm? Not planning on tryin’ to get some yourself are you? They’re located **much** higher up in the mountain. The snow is too deep for your puny self, so don’t try climbing up there.”

_Who’s puny? I’ll grow big and tall, and I’ll climb to the highest mountain and get tons them for her!_

 

When the sun started to set they let me off. I took one of the candy fruit out for a look, the way it reflected the sunlight fascinated me, and before I knew it I took a nibble.

_It’s sweet!! Like real candy!_

I couldn’t wait to get back home and let mom eat it.

But then I saw something by the road.

 

It was bigger than the rocks, and brown, and covered in fur…

_A DEER! A REAL LIVE DEER!_

There was a fawn sleeping in the middle of the snow. He probably felt my presence at that time and woke up to me staring at him up close. His large eyes widened even more in shock, but noticed the candy fruit I held in my hand and leaned down towards it.

“Oh, you want this?” I brought it up to eye level and the fawn lifted his head accordingly. _But it’s mine…_

Still, I let him have it; and on that day, I made a new friend.

 

_Svenn._

 

Mom didn’t let me keep him, of course. No parent ever came to pick him up either, so at night I’d pretend I was going to sleep, and then sneak out of the house.

He always waited at the same spot. Sometimes I’d bring him bread that I saved from dinner, sometimes I’d bring some berries I found on the way home from work; other times I just lie my head on his body and look up to the stars, holding the stuffed bear mom made for me.

 

One night I found him looking over a rock. Upon closer inspection, it was a bag filled with gold coins, gleaming under my torch and the moonlight.

“I gotta tell mom!”

Svenn watched as I left my bear with him, running off with the bag.

_I can buy her medicine! She’s gonna be so happy!_

Excitement charged my footsteps and I felt like a cat running to his mom to show her his first successful hunt. It didn’t matter if she found out I was sneaking at night. I would have happily given the world to her if we could be together forever.

 

_?_

 

The lights at home were still on.

_Did she find out already?_

I crept up to the window at the side of the house and took a peep. Mom was seated at the table, opening a baggage filled with gold.

_Ah. She’s still making money even when she’s sick. Mom works so hard._

 

“Have you told him?”

I hadn’t paid attention before, but a tall man with hair tied into a thin ponytail stood opposite her. His coat was still on, so perhaps he was only here for a short visit.

“I will tomorrow. He’s asleep now.”

 

_Eh? Is she talking about me?_

 

The man bowed.

“We promise to take care of Kristoff.”

“Do whatever you want with him, I don’t care. He’s just a burden to me.”

 

_**B͜ ͜u ̧r d҉ ę ͞n** _

 

“Ah, but at least he does my work when I pretend to be sick. I’m sure he’ll be of good use to you.”

 

Something tapped my shoulder. Svenn had apparently followed me back, holding my bear with his mouth. He wanted to return it to me, but stopped when he saw my face.

 

In his eyes, I saw a faint reflection of what a burden looked like.

 

 

 

I didn’t understand.

 

 “Very well. We’ll pick him up tomorrow morning.” 

When the man came out, all he would see was a stuffed bear, once loved, lying in the snow.

 

If excitement charged my footsteps before; anguish did so now. I could understand what was going on, but not why. The conversation echoed in my head as I ran.

 

_“Now, miss, you needn’t talk about your son like that.”_

_“Huh? You guys aren’t any better. Forcing children to work just so they can live in your shabby quarters… Hmph, not that it matters since you’re paying me.”_

_Curse them._

 

My panting overlapped with the rustling of leaves, my torch swung around violently in the air; I just wanted to keep running, further and further away from home.

Unable to see properly through the tears and shaky light, I tripped over a rock and fell down. My torch broke and the light was doused out by the thick snow.

 

_“Ah, He’s got a reindeer too. You wouldn’t be interested in that as well, would you?”_

 

I couldn’t run.

 

I couldn’t even see.

 

 

In the end, all I could do was cry.

 

 

I screamed into the dark. Cursing everyone and everything. Soon my wailing took over and couldn’t even form proper words. My fists smashed into the ground, only to make no sound. 

And so I despaired alone in the darkness.

 

A warm breath came close to me, nudging my hat. Without thinking I latched onto it, violently crying. 

_Ah, this warm fur, this silent comfort… Svenn._

 

\---

 

“And that’s when I learned – Reindeers are better than people.”

Kristoff smiled through bitter words. He watched as the girl looked up at him with eyes opened so widely.

“No crying, I can’t afford any more delays.”

“It’s not that. It’s just…” Anna looked at him with a straight face, “Do you want a hug?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Both man and deer gave the most dumbfounded look in the world.

He quickly tried to brush it off and smiled, “Nah, I’m fine. I’m not a kid anymore.”

But her gaze shot straight into his soul.

 

“Then can I hug you?”

 

Only these large, blue pair of eyes saw Kristoff’s face break into the vulnerability of a child. He was rendered speechless for a moment before glancing to the side, a mild blush ran up his cheeks.

“If that’s what you want…”

“Thank you!” She wrapped her arms around his waist snugly.

 

He was taken aback, and stood there awkwardly. Did his mother ever hug him like this as a child? She probably cradled him as a baby, but he only remembers her gentle strokes on his hair. Even so, when were those feelings genuine?

Casting all that aside…

What was this strange feeling? It was different from Svenn who had been the only one there for him all this time. This gentle warmth in his chest… hurt him. It’s been far too long since he’s felt this kind of affection. He had told Anna not to cry, but Kristoff himself was about to burst into tears.

 

_I still don’t understand._

 

It really wasn’t fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this work a shot! I hope you liked it and will stay for more.
> 
> I've been trying to get this story out of my head for the last 3 years so you can probably count on me to quickly finish this.


End file.
